


Forced Confinement

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Series: Captain Diggle To The Rescue [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, angsty fluff, dig get's fed up with olicity's constant stupidity, hilarity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question: How does one, John Diggle trick his friends into a closet? Answer: He doesn’t. He shoves them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Confinement

 

The whole team was fed up with Oliver and Felicity by then. You couldn’t walk into a room with them without feeling the unspoken tension charging the air, over the constant sniping. And ever since Felicity and Palmer had ended things it only got worse.

“Are you done with the facial reconstruction?” Oliver asked sounding impatient. Dig and Roy sighed from the sparing mats. It’s how the conversations the last week had started between them. Oliver would say something that sound tense.

“Since you asked me five minutes ago? No. It’ll be done when it’s done.” And Felicity would reply with bite and snark.

“Sorry if I just want to figure out who the League could have wanted gone so badly they broke his face,” Oliver turned back to the the work table, hammering away at arrow heads.

She swiveled in her chair to face him. “And what the rest of us don’t give a damn?”

“That’s not what,” he stopped,shaking his head. “It’s important we find out who this guy is before the SCPD.”

“Because they’re on a manhunt for the Arrow. I know,” she turned back to her computers. “Besides I already corrupted their servers, which is going to take at least a day to fix. We’ll have the answer long before Captain Lance.”

“I’ve had enough of this,” John muttered as he handed Roy his training staff. The war vet had been in combat zones less volatile than their current team dynamic. It wasn’t healthy or productive. So if Oliver and Felicity wanted to act like over pouty high schoolers, Dig was gonna treat them like that.

He walked over to Felicity first, pulling her up from her chair, despite her confused questions. Then he walked by Oliver, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him along too.

“Dig what the hell are you doing?” Oliver growled, before John tossed him forward into the open closet. Oliver stumbled, landing against the back wall, before he gently pushed Felicity in after the man.

Before either of his friends could recover he pulled the door shut, locking the steel bolt into place.

“John Diggle open this door right now!,” Felicity seethed from the other side. “I swear to you I will make your life miserable if you don’t.”

“Sorry you’ve already been doing that,” he called through the door. “Now maybe if you and Oliver want to work out this bickering, boiling tension then we can talk about letting you out. In the mean time Roy and I are going for Big Belly Burger.”

\---

Twenty minutes. Dig had locked them in a closet for twenty minutes and counting. And Oliver knew their friends actually left the Foundry, leaving them locked up.

“What are you thinking?” Felicity asked. It was the first thing either of them had said since being forcibly detained by their so called team.

“How I can best kill Diggle without actually leaving Sara fatherless,” he replied deadpanned.

She laughed finally settling down against the wall next to him, pulling her legs to her chest. “You think he’s right?”

“About what?” Just because John pushed them into a closet together didn’t mean they had to talk about what was going on.

“Please don’t do that.” He could feel her eyes on him. “Don’t act like we have nothing to talk about when we obviously do. I mean we let this get so out of hand, apparently being imprisoned is the only solution.”

He looked to her, only being able to make out the faint outline of her face in the dark room. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“How’s Thea doing?”

“You really want to talk about my sister?”

“No,” she groaned her eyes squeezing shut. “But you don’t want to talk about what we need to talk about. Because you’re either too stubborn or too tortured. And damn it Oliver, do you really have nothing to say on the subject at all? Do you just not care?”

“Of course I care,” he said, surprised by the hurt in his voice. “I care that you’re not happy and I care that you’re hurting. And so it didn’t work out with-”

“Stop.” Felicity shuffled around until she was facing him. Until he could see the pain in her eyes. “You and I both know that I didn’t end things with Ray because they weren’t working. Okay well technically yes they weren’t but it’s more than that. I mean my own mother could tell that I wasn’t over you. And that’s not fair. It wasn’t fair to Ray and it’s not fair to me. Oliver you have such a chunk of my heart,  and I don’t know how I’m ever going to get over what we apparently can never have.”

“Felicity.” But what could he really say to that. He didn’t have a magic fix for her heartache, words of wisdom that could soothe her pain. And even if he could summon something out of the air, it would just be lies. Lies that he’d been trying to believe for months now.

“I get that you want to save this city,” she nodded, tears streaking her face. “And that you need to protect Thea. But you act like I’m this fragile thing when I know first hand that what we do is not for the faint of heart.”

“I’m trying to protect you.”

“From what we do?” she shot him a confused look, but he couldn’t answer. “As long as I’m on Team Arrow, I will always be in danger. But that’s my choice remember? I chose to save the city with you.”

“That’s not-” Felicity was closer than before. Her forehead leaning against his, and it ached having her so close. So he pulled back. “I wasn’t protecting you from what we do. I was protecting you from me. I can’t be with you because I know I’ll hurt you. It’s what I do. Laurel, Sara, Shado, McKenna, even Helena. Everyone I’m with gets hurt in the end, or they turn to homicide with a crossbow. So I can’t. I can’t lose you to anything, including myself.”

He made a move to stand, to try and get away from her space. But Felicity placed her hands on his arms holding him there. “I’ve lost people too you know? It’s not the same and I’m not trying to compare our lives because, clearly you’ve had more pain than I could ever imagine.” She paused, moving her hands to his biceps. “What I’m trying to say is, we all have baggage. So you need a few extra in the checked luggage category. But the only thing that’s hurting me here is not being with you. You’re not gonna break me and I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t want to be the reason you cry anymore,” he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Then shut up, and kiss me.” she replied with a smile.

He smiled too. He smiled as he kissed, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

\---

“I can’t believe you locked two of your closest friends in a closet and forgot about them for three hours,” Lyla scolded as she and John made their way into the Foundry, Sara in his arms. “Be honest with me Johnny, is Oliver gonna lay you out on the mats?”

“No,” Dig scoffed. “Well I mean not as long as I’m holding the baby.”

She nodded, pulling Sara from his arms much to his protests. “You are not using our child as a buffer. You locked them in, you deal with the consequences.”

He headed over to the steel door, sliding the lock and pulling it open. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find. The pair talking was the ideal, or at least passed out from the exhaustion of three hours of uninterrupted arguing. What he wasn’t expecting was both of his friends in varying stages of undress, with Felicity straddling Oliver’s waist.

“Dear god,” Dig groaned averting his eyes. “Really guys?”

“Hey you’re the one who locked us in here. What did you expect to happen?” Oliver noted and he could hear Felicity sucker punching his arm.

“Conversation,” John replied. “You know real connecting.”

“Oh we connected alright.”

“Oliver!”

“You know what no, no,” Dig backed away from the door, grabbing Lyla’s hand. “We’re leaving you two here, alone and then we will never speak of this again you hear me.”

“At least he’s not mad at you,” Lyla said laughing as they climbed the stairs. “And now we have a couple to double with.”

“Yes if I can ever look at them without needing to bleach my eyes.”

 

 

 


End file.
